Rose Academy
by Eris Rose
Summary: What happens when five normal friends are sent to a new school in a country they've never even been to before? Lets just say that they meet some unexpected people. What happens when these friends meet people who were said to have just been fake?
1. Chapter 1

"_When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies!"_

"Um excuse me but I believe the term is _boobies_ not _groupies_!" I yelled humorously as the group stopped singing the chorus to the song.

I think that's about when all of them turned to me and just shook their heads, except for my Mom. I'm sure she tried to reach back and slap some sense into me. The rest acted like it was a normal accurance, that and a few giggles at least.

You see we needed that laugh right now for we weren't all that happy about our situation at the moment. We were currently driving in my Mom's car to a new country, a new school, and new people. How we got in a situation like this you ask? Simple, when your teachers tell your parents that your son or daughter has the chance to go to one of the most prestigious schools in the country you take it right? Of course… And for some ungodly reason our teachers decided it was a good idea to pick this rather weird quintet of quirky students to go. Sara Lewis, EJ Go, Jada Bacon, Michaela O'Brien, and Natalie Shephard. All a group of close friends that were now leaving their quaint little town in New Jersey to make their way to London, England. That was where their new school awaited. They were currently making their way towards the Air Port in Newark and were trying to make the best of the situation.

Rose Academy

Trust me the school did sound cool, it had a vast campus and dorms for the student to stay in. It was even said to have been built a good hundred years ago. That was it used to be a church that eventually was turned into a school, parts were added on but the same structure remained. Some even said it was haunted! Not only that but it was placed in one of the places that I've wanted to go to for years, England. Now that reason had nothing to do with the fact that his personification in a popular Japanese Anime/Manga was my favorite character… Pft, No!

Did I mention we were all Hetalia fans?

Yes the Hetalian, the people who laugh in history class or have dreams about hugging a bloody country. They laugh when you say things like _Florida_, _Cornwall_, _Mother Land, _and _Vital Regions_. Simply for the fun of it.

Blinking out of my little daydream I looked around at my friends, who were still singing that blasted song, we were all so different in personality it was rather strange how such a diverse group of people could become so close. I was loud and obnoxious, Jada was quiet and kept to herself, EJ was shy but straight forwardly annoying, Michaela was rather sensitive but still strong when around her friends, while Natalie was just… Natalie… Sorry but that's probably the only description I can possibly come up for her, she's just… yeah. So we were leaving our friends, our families, and our memories here in America.

Let's try to make the best of it shall we?

_-x-_

"No I want the window seat!" I said pushing Natalie out of the way.

Yep we were all being childish and we couldn't care less.

"Come on I hate the isle!" She yelled back as she pushed back a good two times as hard.

"Miss please sit down" Was all you could hear in the background as the flight attendant repeated that sentence over and over again expecting it to apparently work.

Of course the rest of my little posse wasn't much help, EJ was already very absorbed in a rather interesting looking Pokémon battle on his DS, Jada was looking out the window next to him, and my mom was on the end of the isle glaring daggers at me. Pft, she expected me to be mature about this? Fuck this! And that was how my actions just made it all worse. I ended up pushing Natalie into a rather pissed off Asian man and Michaela into the wall.

"Miss! Please take your seat!" The now very hot headed attendant yelled as I attempted to help Natalie off the pissed Asian man who was currently throwing long stings of curses at us.

"Thank you for the help Sara, I feel the love" Michaela said as she took her seat by the window, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Oh you know how much I love it when you say that…" I grumbled as I finally sat down in the isle seat, Natalie followed suit as she squeezed her way in-between the two of us.

This was going great… Now that I was in a bad mood I was already taking it out on my friends, great, it was just something else id have to apologies about later. But right now there was an I-Pod with my name on it just waiting to make me drift off to sleep with its quiet tunes.

_-x-_

Being shaken awake was never very fun, but im sure it would be better than a cold bucket of water in your face. I woke up to EJ reaching over to just about touch the back of my neck; God that would have been a rude awakening.

"Hey! I'm up ok!" I said glaring at my Asian compadre, who for some reason always just smiled back. God I went to sleep in a bad mood and woke up in a bad- Wait… The plane landed? Wait that means- WE'RE IN ENGLAND!

That little recognition made my mood skyrocket. I jumped right out of my chair and bolted for the door, this was going to be fun, I wonder how many weird stares were going to get?

"You still need to get your luggage!" The still annoyed flight attendant yelled at my back.

First stupid thing done in a foreign country, I need to write that down! Walking back I noticed how annoyed my mom already looked at me. She said she was just going to drop us off in the air port and leave, now that she followed us all the way to England I highly doubt she'd do that now. Now she was probably going to follow us to the school and then leave; that did kind of put a damper on the situation, but I think we had a better thing to worry about at the moment.

Natalie was literally jumping up and down on her heals, oh yeah. She has this sort of obsession with British people… This was gonna be great…

"EJ try to restrain Natalie" I said looking down from the overhead luggage hold.

He turned to Natalie and tried to reach over and push her down on flat ground, but that was proven to be an unfruitful attempt. Not only did she continue to bounce but she also started giggling rather loudly as you could obviously tell that she couldn't wait to get out into the London air.

"Michaela did you remember to bring the rope and duck tape?" I asked humorously as that was essential to bring along on the trip. Natalie always had her moments were she needed, I mean NEEDED, to be restrained. But yet again it was proven to be useless. It's like using a water type on a water type; it does not cause much damage.

Jada and I were the only ones in the group who were currently walking out of the plane; I swear if that flight attendant got anymore pissy she would probably just fly them back to America. I wouldn't be surprised if someone got into a fist fight even.

As we walked up towards the end of the long tunnel leading from the side of the plane EJ came running up with Natalie not far behind, along with the flight attendant yelling and cursing slurs of words I've never even heard before. Not long after my Mom and Michaela casually walked out like nothing had ever even happened.

Oh this was going to be a fun day.

_-x-_

There it was, Rose Academy. It was actually more stunning than I thought it would be, with the long drive up towards the open court yard. There beyond the gates lied the rather extravagant tower and belfry of the once standing church. You could see the protruding dorm buildings from the sides, this place was colossal! There was obviously some history to this place!

The trip here was rather quiet as everyone did their own thing as we passed by the sights of London. Over the bridge, past Big Ben, The London Eye, Buckingham Palace, and the Westminster Abby.

It was all great and Natalie and I were literally jumping out of our seats in the rather weird looking taxi. They drive completely backwards here! You drove on a different side of the car and drove the car on the opposite side of the road. I mean yeah I knew that but it's even weirder to actually do it!

Pulling up into the parking lot out front we picked up our luggage from the trunk and began preparing to walk down the cobblestone sidewalk to the front of the school. My Mom gave a presumptuous amount of money to the Taxi Driver and thanked him while we wobbled around attempting to carry all of our stuff. I'm pretty sure I saw her slip him a few extra pounds for the therapy he was going to need after sitting the car with a group of hormonal freaks.

I had made sure to stick my leg out when EJ passed by to try and trip him. Sadly he had other plans. He steadily walked right over the offending appendage and smirked back at me. Cheeky Bastard! Oh but it was all in good fun though, I threw a water bottle at his face, he'd throw an even worse punishment back at me.

As the taxi driver drove away my Mom turned back expectantly at me. What did she expect me to get all mushy around my friends? Whatever… I put down my bags and gave her a hug and a kiss; she teared up a little and said her goodbyes. Along with the threat that if she got a call from the school she would send me in a box to the cold Siberian wastelands. Cold!

"Ok kids now here are your schedules and dorm keys, I'm pretty sure that your all in the same area, well 'sept for EJ. Sorry dear but you happen to be a good walk away from the Girls Dorm." She gave a sympathetic smile and handed out the earlier brought up items.

I was in Dorm room 276 in building B. Sneaking a peak at my Friends' I found that I was literally across the hall from the lot of them! Jada was in room 278, Natalie room 279, and Michaela room 275. Not only were we all in the same building but we were only an f 'ing walk away!

I couldn't say the same for EJ though. He was put in the Boys dorms (No shit Sherlock!) in room 105, building A. He had an overly dramatic frown on his face but soon got us all laughing again.

"I mean it's not like I could have expected to be in the same building as you guys, I am a guy after all!" he said triumphantly as he posed as if he was better than us.

Natalie snickered under her breath 'we ought to tell the warden that they had but a girl in the boy's dorms'. EJ, being him, steamed up but we backed him up as Jada, Michaela, and I gave Natalie a good smacks worth.

"Enough lolly-gagging! First one to the Dorms wins! See you later EJ!" I yelled as I picked up my bags and stormed for the girl's dorms.

"H-Hey!" EJ yelled as he was left in the dust of our wake.

_-x-_

The four of us were left panting as we stood in front of the large student accommodation building. Damn! This place looked ancient! Harry Potter much? The building was in old fashioned brick and had shutters connected to every window. There was an updated looking roof but that was about it! The entrance was led up to by a small stair case, and as I looked around the corner of the building I found that buildings A, and C looked exactly the same.

"Yep, I was right, everything in England looks like something out of the Harry Potter series!" I yelled as I looked up at the building towering over us.

"J. K Rowling must have been accurate then…" Jada said as she joined in on the staring at the building.

Michaela and Natalie were still trailing behind carrying their luggage behind us.

"Can somebody help me already? You know what, Fudge-it!" she yelled as she just dropped her bags and trailed up behind us, Natalie didn't take long to follow suit and drop her bags.

We had our laughs and wondered how EJ was doing right now. Taking our steps carefully up the old cobble stone stares we opened the creaking door. Standing back a little we were met with a large winding stare case and hallways on each side of the room, one that looked as though it lead to the common room, and the other towards a large looking kitchen.

The stairs must have led to the rooms for we could already hear people walking up and down hallways above us.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked. This was when I got all fidgety and quiet. Being around my friends I was loud and obnoxious, but strangers… God I got all quiet and stuttered a shit load.

"Yes?" said a voice from the common room.

A girl wearing the standard uniform for the school came through the doors, wait did I know her? She looked really familiar right up to the very large um… assets she had I believe we always called them large tracks of la- Oh Shit!

I was the first to drop my bag on the floor with a loud thud as I stared at the girl in front of us. Michaela was the next but not as loudly as me. I pretty sure that Natalie just stared as Jada just kind of looked at us in surprise. She probably wondered why we dropped them so suddenly. Oh yeah! She didn't understand! She always heard us talking about it at lunch but had never really watched it before.

"Um... Are you two ok?" She said in a think what sounded like Russian accent.

But no we knew what she was really. It happened to be a Ukrainian accent.

"Oh! You must be the new exchange students from America! I'm Katyusha Braginskaya! It's a pleasure to meet you three, might I ask what your names are?" She asked rather nervously as she bounced on her heals, with those watermelons she should not be doing that!

The girl in front of us was no other than the country Ukraine, a big chested and utterly fictional character from a Japanese Anime/Manga that apparently wasn't so fictional after all…

_-x-_

EJ made his way up to the boys dorms and after frantically checking around for the correct building he finally found building A. How could it have been this hard, it's the first building! I just didn't know sometimes. Taking on a happy exposure he made his way to the stairs that lead to the doors. But before entering he listen a little too closely to the fight that was obviously going on in the other room. Things were breaking and he could hear muffled yelling and snide comments.

Risking the idea of safety he opened the door a creak and looked inside. Oh there was a fight all right! There was currently someone who chose a nice set of pillows to be throwing violently into the kitchen, along with some now censored curses.

"_Mon ami,__le__dernière fois que j'ai__vérifié__,__j'ai fait cuire__dans ce__dortoir__! __Arrêtez__l'empoisonnement__des étudiants__!" _one obviously French voice yelled from the kitchen when it looked like- wait was that a plate that just went flying through the air?

"I don't speak savage Frog, enunciate!" one English sounding voice yelled back as the plate crashed loudly against the wall and another pillow flew back to meet the Frenchman.

"Why don't we all just eat my food, Mc' D's beats it all!" on yelled from who knows where followed by a loud sting of laughter.

"U-um! Please stop fighting!" a now timid voice joined in on the fight from again, who knows where.

Pushing the door open even farther, to listen to the fight of course, no, sadly that didn't work. The door flung out from underneath him and he fell flat on his face. Right on to the nice wood floors. A loud thud erupted from his landing and all other voices stopped and turned into the front room to view the fall of the new student.

"Um… Who are you?" the one voice that had laughed before asked.

EJ was currently searching the ground for his glasses and had paid no attention to the people in front of him. Picking up the glasses and placing them back on the spot on his face he looked up and gaped.

"H-Hey are you ok? That sounded like it hurt" The timid voice said as he stepped forward to help him up.

It was welcomed, because he was still in shock of course! There were these people that no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes were still there staring back at him. Bushy eyebrows, obvious stubble, a rather persistent cowlick, and an obvious curl. No group of people in the world had had the same features as these.

"Y-yeah! I'm o-ok…" He stuttered out as he once again tried to regain his bearings on the world at the moment.

"Well if that's so why not introduce ourselves, I'm Arthur Kirkland" he said in his English slur.

"_Le__plaisir__est__le mien_, I'm Francis Bonnefoy" he said in obvious French, along with a bit of a wink.

"Alfred F. Jones!" he remarked through a grin and a laugh, not without a thumbs up though.

"And I-I'm Matthew Williams, It's a pleasure to meet you...?" he said as a remark and a question asking for his name.

This could not be happening.

"I-I'm….-"

Yep he fainted all right.

Standing right in front of him was not other than the notorious group of countries known as England, France, America, and Canada.

Please excuse my French but... _Mon dieu!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-yeah! Were from America..." I stuttered out.

This wasn't possible right? The woman in front of us looked exactly like Ukraine! They were fictional characters made up by a man from Japan. They couldn't have been based off real people… Right?

"U-um. I'm Sara Lewis." I said nervously using my earlier stated hypothesis as my only logical answer to the situation.

She nodded and smiled, she looked about as nervous as we did. She was constantly bouncing on her heals and had a faint dash of pink across her cheeks. Katyusha was obviously either just not good around other people, or maybe hiding something…

"I'm Natalie Shephard!" My friend said enthusiastically as she gave me a wink.

Did she think that Katyusha looked like Ukraine too?

"Michaela O'Brien" She said as she continued to stare.

I hope she knew that staring was rude!

"And I'm Jada Bacon" She smiled, she must not have noticed.

Well as awkward as it was, maybe we were all just a little too obsessed and were still a little delusional from the long plane ride here. She gave us all a nod and a smile as she led us up to the large spiral stair case.

"The other girls were rather excited to hear that new students were coming to our school, not only that but you're all at least a good two years our minors!" She said with a choice giggle added on.

Wait we were younger than everybody else? They actually all looked younger than they were in the show, maybe I wasn't going crazy! Katyusha just happened to look like Ukraine, have the same name, same cup size, same acc- No! Nothing could be that coincidental… Wait… Maybe they didn't want people to know. Looking over to the other three they were still diligently carrying their bags up the stairs. Maybe we should talk before we bring it up. Or maybe not bring it up at all. That's it! We'll keep watching them until were sure, so we don't look like idiots of course!

Katyusha continued to tell us of how the Kitchen was off limits, which was, except for her. She was apparently the Warden so told us of how the curfew was 10 pm and that anyone out past then had to deal with her. She kept talking and talking as we walked up the stairs, did these things ever end?

"And this is where you'll all be staying!" She said as she we walked onto the short landing that led down a hall way of sorts.

It seemed to have three doors on each side and there was now a plethora of yells that we couldn't have heard from the ground floor. Not only that but someone was clearly heard running around in one of the rooms, yelling- was that a scream I heard?

"O-oh excuse me for a moment!" Katyusha said as she quickly walked over to the loudest room and banged on the door a good two times.

It actually got quiet…

"Girls! The new students are here!" She yelled not long after as feet could be heard running towards the doors to the rooms.

Between different times only five of the six doors actually opened. The one that didn't must have been Katyusha's.

"Hello!" Said a voice from one of the closest rooms to the landing.

Yep it's all just coincidence… The girls in front of us were not just regular students. A group of more awkward curls, flowers, bows, and pigtails.

"Well, meet your new dorm mates, Sara, Jada, Natalie, and Michaela." Katyusha said with a smile, along with a hand gesture toward the four of us.

A loud rain of voices form things like, Nice to meet you, and introductions. Katyusha eventually raised her hands to silence the crowd, and they did. She escorted one by one of them in front of us as they were all expected to have introductions.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry!" She said as she smiled at each of us.

Hungary.

"Natalia Arlovskaya…" She mumbled out as she soon turned away to the back of the line again.

Belarus.

"Angelique Victoria!" She grinned out and waved.

Seychelles.

"I'm Bella Brussels, 's a pleasure!" she like the others smiled at us.

Belgium.

"L-Lilli Vaduz." The youngest looking one said as she looked nervously at us.

Lichtenstein.

"I'm Maria Concepcion Josefina Isabella Catalina Fernandez Carriedo, but you can just call me Maria!" She smiled politely towards us and turned.

Philippines.

"Just call me MeiMei!" The last student said as she bowed and smiled up at us.

Taiwan.

None of this was ever a fucking coincidence. The people in front of us were no doubt the same people that we all fan girled over, watched on TV, and talked about all the time. I turned to the other girls and saw that they were probably thinking the same thing. Dropping my bags I made a movement for the three of them to look at me.

"Um. It's wonderful to meet you all but can we just have a moment?" I asked as i motioned for my friends to follow me.

The other dorm inhabitants nodded and waited patiently for us to return. I led them down to the front of the hallway again and brought us into a tight circle.

"You thinking what I'm thinking right?" I whispered to the three pairs of eyes that were now staring back at me.

"Their freakin' countries!" Natalie whispered a little too loudly.

"Yeah and they all acted like they were regular humans, they even look younger, like they belonged in High school." I said in confirmation and they nodded back to me.

"So if their trying that hard to hide it, let's not say anything about it and just observe. If they start to reveal that they are actual countries, we'll confront them about it. But until then, just think if we brought it up we could have the government on our tails in a second." I said nervously as I looked over my shoulder and faked a smile.

"For now, they're just regular human beings who ARENT living representatives of countries, ok?" I said and they all just stared at me.

They all nodded in unison to show that they didn't exactly want to be trailed by the government either so they would keep their traps shut. I wonder if EJ was already blabbering away about how they were countries- what if he was already caught by the government! Oh the poor Asian! He wouldn't be able to stand the torture! Just think they probably didn't even let you go to the bathroom without watching eyes! EJ all I can say is keep it in your pants and watch out for Pedo Bear!

As I thought I got myself into a rather panic educed nausea. I swear if I got sick over this…

"Sara are you ok?" Jada asked as we broke from our circle and walked back down the hallway.

"Y-yeah… Just a little worried is all." I said with a fake smile and a sigh.

God did life have to be so stressful.

"I'm going to go back down to the common room, if you girls need me just holler!" Katyusha stated as she quickly walked by us and back down the spiral stairs.

As we turned around it seemed as though all the eyes of the other students were on us and ready to pounce.

"Well Girls, looks like we've got some girls to make at home!" Elizabeta yelled over the other girl's heads.

"It appears as though some of us have new roommates. Natalie, you'll be bunked with Bella, Jada, you and Angelique are going to be great friends, Michaela, you and Natalia, and Sara, you get to stay with me!" She again yelled excitedly over their heads.

We all looked to each other and smiled. Did it just so happen that we got to bunk with our favorite Hetalia girls? Ok, so maybe EJ and his government friends would have to wait because this, was going to be fun.

_-x-_

EJ at this time was currently laying on one of the sofas in the common room of Boys Dorm A. He fainted remember? Arthur was currently pacing back and forth across the detailed carpet on the floor of the room. The room was organized in an array of armchairs and sofas, along with a large carpet on the floor at the centre of the room. The fire place sat unused in the midst of it all. Around the room the walls were littered with book shelves and paintings. I'm pretty sure that Arthur hid his Eros in the bookshelves…

"Do you think he was just tired? I mean he literally just fainted as soon as he walked in!" Alfred asked, in a way to reassure his Brother and Arthur who were both currently worried about their new dorm mate.

Francis though couldn't have seemed to care less; he was sitting down and reading a book. We would have been able to tell what he was reading if it weren't in French. Either way it was probably some kind of sappy romance novel…

Right after Alfred had made that comment EJ had started to stir in his place on the couch, he was finally going to wake up! Alfred stood up from the couch and joined Matthew and Arthur as they walked over to the side of the sofa EJ was currently laying on.

"Do you think he's' going to wake up?" Alfred asked.

He cracked open an eye and shielded his eyes from the light of the room. Where was I again? England right? I remember walking into my new dorm and seeing my new dorm mate- Whoa! My new dorm mates! They looked exactly like the countries from Hetalia! He sprang up from his spot on the couch and looked around. The peering eyes of the others scattered as they ducked back as he flung up from the couch.

"Ok! I know what you guys are!" He yelled as he looked around at their surprised faces.

They looked dumbfounded around at each other.

"Well, as I said before, I'm Arthur Kirkland" he said as he looked skeptically at EJ, who might I say now was regaining his bearings around him and rising from the couch.

"Remember? I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!" he replied with a thousand watt smile and another thumbs up.

That's not what I meant! They were really personified countries!

"Ok, wait stop. I mean who you 'really' are." EJ said back to the four pairs of eyes that now stared back at them.

Francis had now risen out of the chair, along with Matthew who was now just gaping at EJ. They looked between the four of themselves and just exchanged confused glances.

"W-we already told you who we are, I'm Matthew, he's Francis, that's Arthur, and that's my brother Alfred!" Matthew now said looking straight at EJ not braking eye contact and raising his voice barely over a whisper.

He thought it over for a minute, should he really say anything? I mean would I get in trouble for knowing about them? They were obviously trying to hide it!

"Are you the only ones in this dorm?" He asked and wasn't surprised to see that all their faces soon showed relief that he didn't keep on the subject of who they really were.

It was Francis that spoke this time.

"_Non,_ zhere are two more up stairs. Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao." He said in a thick accent as he gestured to the upstairs of the large building.

EJ nodded and turned around, Russia and China. He did not notice though that when his back was turned the inhabitants of the floor turned and suddenly started to whisper amongst them.

"Do you zink 'e knows?" Francis whispered quietly to two around him, or were there three people with him… Whatever!

"He might, either that or he's still a little delusional, but if he does know we have to do something. We can't tell him can we?" Alfred replied as he looked towards Arthur for an answer.

"Yes but if he is convinced that we are then the rumor will spread, as Francis has said before, 'like AIDS', if anything we should tell him the truth and hope that he's faithful about it." Arthur finally replied after a long amount of thinking.

Francis gaped at him while Alfred smiled. Maybe he was excited about this? The only other people that knew about them being countries were the government and their bosses. The school was even supplied with false information and backgrounds on them. This could actually work out. If this new student could keep his mouth shut we would not only not have to send him in to be interrogated, but we would also have someone to talk to about our lives without having to hide anything.

"I agree with Arthur! This could be kind of fun too!" Alfred said finally breaking the quiet monotone that everyone was speaking in and turning towards their new dorm mate.

EJ turned at his sudden change in voice and saw that he was, a matter of fact, smiling brightly at him. They motioned for him to come over and as he walked over slowly he saw that Francis didn't look all too happy about it.

"So what's your name?" Alfred asked curiously as he finally made his way into the common room again.

"Oh, Emmanuelle Go but you can call me EJ" he answered back with a small smile.

"Well, EJ, we've decided to trust you with something that you have to swear not to tell anyone." Arthur said looking him straight in the eyes.

The whole time this happened Francis glared daggers at EJ from behind the group.

"R-really? Well what is it?" EJ said excitedly.

Were they finally going to admit what they were?

"Well actually-" He started but soon shut his mouth as someone was heard running down the stairs.

They all looked over to find none other than their dorm mate Ivan running into the kitchen. Was that normal? By now EJ was completely convinced that the people in this house were none other than the Countries that he role played as on a regular basis. He soon ran back up stairs with a bottle of what looked like water… Vodka…

A sigh was heard as Arthur turned back to the group and Alfred mumbled something along the lines of 'commie bastard'. Yep he was certain now.

"Well as I was saying until we were interrupted, what do you think we are then?" he asked

He apparently wasn't just going to tell him that they were countries, he wanted him to prove that he knew. Oh he could prove it all right.

"Oh ok! Well Alfred, you're really the United States of America. Arthur you represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Francis you're the country of France. And last but not least Matthew you're… um… aren't you the large mass above America?" he finally said and asked as they looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Canada!" Matthew remarked as soon as he was forgotten.

"Yes!" Alfred said as he jumped a little and reached out for a high five from EJ, which he gladly returned.

Arthur gave a small smile and nodded and reminded him one after another that he could not tell anyone about whom they were and that if anything were to get out they would have to send him into their boss's hands.

Francis though didn't look convinced. He soon rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs. Arthur just sighed at his behavior and patted EJ on the back.

"Try to ignore him and his behaviors, he was never too keen on coming here in the first place." He said as he walked by and made his way for the kitchen.

EJ just nodded, he was really holding back how excited he was right now. He usually held in his feelings but right now he was completely and utterly ecstatic. He was meeting some of his favorite Anime/Manga characters that were never meant to be real in the first place. Would he be able to hold it all in for the moment being? The answer to that question would sadly, be no.

It didn't take too long for EJ to have latched onto Alfred in a large bear hug. He didn't really seem to mind and hugged back. It was really weird you know? How any of this could have never happened if he didn't come to this school.

"Oh and EJ have you been told about the welcome dance tomorrow night? All new students this semester are invited and are highly anticipated" Arthur said as he was making his way through the kitchen, taking out pots and pans.

"Oh, you better not be thinking about cooking, Arthur!" Alfred whined out and let go of EJ to run into the kitchen to stop the rather persistent English one.

With a sigh EJ turned back to the common room to find that Matthew had also joined Francis in going up stairs and leaving the two now bickering nations in the kitchen to fight over what to eat for dinner. Oh yeah! That's what they were fighting over before! Who was going to cook dinner, yeah and then Francis said some French stuff and I got a little lost with the conversation…

"Sod off you wanker! My cooking isn't that bad!" Arthur yelled from inside the kitchen.

He couldn't help but let out a laugh. Setting himself down on the sofa he looked over to his now overturned luggage at the door and thought about where he should put it. He got up again and walked towards the kitchen. After making his way to the door frame he now saw how Alfred was currently wrestling Arthur for the wooden spoon that he was trying to use to apparently 'cook' dinner.

"Um… If I'm not interrupting anything, who am I bunking with?" EJ asked along with a small laugh at the two 'mature' beings in front of him.

"Oh yeah! You're staying with me buddy!" Alfred yelled over his shoulder as he finally pinned Arthur down and successfully grabbed the wooden spoon from his hands.

With a laugh and a nod EJ went to get his luggage and made his way up the set of spiral stairs to the landing that led to the dorm rooms themselves. The long hallway consisted of six rooms, three doors on each side of the hallway. They were all- wait! He never asked what room he was in, did he… Damn…

Carrying his luggage over to the first door on the right he opened it up to find a rather clean looking room with a large book shelve in the right corner of the room. Nope that one was WAY to clean to Alfred's. Closing the door he checked the door on the left to find it messy to the max. Dirty clothes littered the floor and posters of super heroes and comic books plastered the walls. Yep this was defiantly it. He walked into the room, pushing clothes away with his feet the whole way. The empty and clean bed on the right side of the room was obviously unoccupied so he put his bags down on top of it.

Turning around fast so he could leave the cluttered room he made his way towards the exit. A slam was heard as soon as he made it to the doors frame. Above his head was a hand that blocked his way out of his new room. Up that arm was a face with a short stubble, wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes. Francis.

"_Qui__pensez-vous que__vous êtes__? _Just because ze' others trust you doesn't mean I 'ave to." His clearly French voice hissed out.

As soon as he looked up he was met with a glare that none other could match.

"_Surveillez vos arrières…" _

And with that he walked away and made sure to slam his door behind him.

Francis wanted him _Allé…_


End file.
